OWARI
by Sukie 'Suu' Foxie
Summary: Maukah kau bertahan setelah berulang kali disakiti? Catat, bukan cuma sekali. Ber-u-lang. Ah, ini bukan kisah cinta di Negeri Dongeng, Sayang; yang hanya dengan diam dan bertahan akan dapat membalik keadaan. Ada kalanya kau perlu berlari terlebih dahulu, atau melawan, atau menorehkan satu tekad dalam sebuah catatan: SELESAI. Kebahagiaanmu adalah pilihanmu./Ficlet. Warnings inside.


… Untuk kamu yang sempat memberikan asa dan mengubahnya menjadi kenangan tak terlupa ...

* * *

**OWARI**

_**Disclaimer**_** : **_**I do not own **_**Naruto. Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

_**No commercial advantage is gained by making this fanfic. So, this fanfi**__**c**__** is just for fun.**_

_**Story**_** © Sukie 'Suu' Foxie**

_**Warning**_** :**_**Very minim dialogue, kinda plotless**_**. **_**Ficlet (?)**_**. **_**Weird**_**. **_**Hints of SaiIno.**_

* * *

_**Subject: Pertemuan**_

_**Aku ingin mengajakmu makan siang besok. Kurasa, hal-hal kemarin ini lebih baik kita bicarakan langsung. **_

.

.

.

Mata biru Yamanaka Ino mengerling ke layar di ponselnya. Itu bukan _email_ yang baru ia terima. Cek saja penunjuk waktunya.

Kemarin, sekitar pukul sembilan pagi, Ino menerima pesan tersebut. Sesaat, ia merasa berharap tapi kemudian, ia terbangkan jauh-jauh harapan tersebut. Ini hanyalah pola lama yang berulang. Apa dia tidak kapok?

Satu seruputan dari cangkirnya dan Ino memilih untuk menutup ponsel. Ia meletakkan cangkir yang semula berisi kopi susu itu ke tempat lowong yang berseberangan dengan ponselnya. Punggung tangan kanannya kemudian mengelap sisa-sisa cairan yang sedikit mewarnai bibir dan sekelilingnya dengan warna kecokelatan.

Ino menghela napas.

_Email_ itu tidak menunjukkan lebih jelas, kapan waktu pertemuan, dan di mana? Apa yang Ino harapkan? Apa Ino berharap bahwa pemuda itu akan mencarinya di mana pun Ino berada dan menyeretnya untuk makan siang? Fantasi yang berlebihan.

Namun, pengalaman berbulan-bulan menjalin hubungan mungkin sudah membuat pemuda itu hafal mengenai jadwal kerja Ino, tempat-tempat favoritnya, dan kebiasaan-kebiasaannya. Ino tidak pula mau menyangkal, tidak sulit menemukan dirinya di jam makan siang. Toh ia tidak bersembunyi dalam kantornya yang pengap. Ia memilih turun dan keluar dari lingkup kantor, menyeberang sedikit sampai pada sebuah kafe kecil yang berada di pojokan jalan.

Benar, kebiasaan ini sudah terlalu melekat. Bahkan para pelayan yang notabene tidak terang-terangan mengulurkan tangan kini beberapa sudah menjadi temannya. Mereka pun bisa memperkirakan pada pukul berapa Ino akan datang, apa yang akan gadis itu pesan, dan bagaimana _mood_ gadis tersebut pada hari itu. Mereka bukan siapa-siapa, bukan orang-orang spesial—hanya kebetulan bertemu dan kemudian berkenalan. Itu saja.

Lalu? Bagaimana dengan pemuda tersebut? Pemuda yang selama nyaris enam bulan menjadi temannya bertukar pesan dan menghabiskan waktu di kala senggang tentu lebih tahu jadwal Ino. Ia bahkan meng-klaim bahwa ia tahu segala hal tentang Ino. Namun, nyatanya ia _tidak mau mengerti_. Ia tidak mau memahami perasaan Ino dan kebutuhan gadis itu.

Ino kembali memelototi buku kecil di hadapannya. Meskipun ia tengah menikmati istirahat makan siangnya, tapi buku kecil itu tidak pernah ia tinggalkan. Sebuah buku untuk menampung tiap-tiap ingatannya. Buku yang tak jarang menghasilkan inspirasi baginya.

Saat ini, Ino memang masih bekerja sebagai seorang editor di sebuah perusahaan penerbit terkemuka di kotanya. Ia mengepalai bagian _fashion_ yang memang menjadi andalannya. Namun, tak banyak yang tahu bahwa Ino pun menyimpan hasrat dalam dunia menulis. Ia tidak pernah menunjukkan tulisan-tulisannya. Lebih lanjut, tidak ada satu pun cerita yang berhasil ia selesaikan.

Senyum kecut menghiasi wajahnya. Ia kira, kali ini ia akan berhasil menyelesaikannya. Ternyata, sekali lagi ia terbentur satu kendala.

Mantan yang menjanjikannya suatu pernikahan seakan telah menyobek-nyobek tiap rancangan cerita yang sudah Ino tulis dengan mendetail. Ino tidak tahu lagi, ke mana kisahnya akan bergulir. Memang, selama ia berhubungan dengan Shimura Sai, tak terhitung jumlah air mata yang tumpah. Ino tidak menampik bahwa ia pun bisa tersenyum berkat adanya Sai. Tapi rasanya, semua tidak sebanding.

.

.

.

_**02.17 P.M.**_

.

.

.

Sudah satu setengah jam berlalu. Sudah bukan lagi waktu makan siang, sepertinya? Namun pemuda yang ia tunggu tidak kunjung datang. Juga, tak ada pesan.

Ino menyingkirkan cangkir di hadapannya dan mulai merapikan meja. Ia masukkan bukunya ke dalam tas kecil yang selalu ia bawa sebagai penyimpan dompet dan ponselnya (dan buku catatannya, tentu saja). Ia sudah hendak berdiri saat mendadak seorang pelayan yang ia kenal menghampiri.

"Ino, kau tidak pesan makan apa-apa, lho, hari ini. Ada apa? Apa kau sakit?"

"Aku? Sakit? Mana mungkin! Hahaha," jawab Ino sekenanya.

Mata merah itu memandangnya curiga. Uzumaki Karin bukan seseorang yang tumpul. Ia juga bukan tidak tahu kisah antara Ino dan kekasihnya—atau tepatnya, mantan kekasihnya.

"Dia lagi?"

Ino menghela napas dan menunjuk ke arah satu kursi. Karin mengerti dan ia duduk di hadapan Ino. Dalam kasus normal, tentu Karin akan ditegur oleh pemilik kafe. Tapi, masalah dengan Ino menjadi pengecualian. Inilah untungnya berteman dengan salah seorang pelanggan.

"Kautahu, Karin? Dia janji untuk bertemu denganku hari ini. Jam makan siang."

Karin mengernyitkan alisnya. Sedetik kemudian, ia menggangguk paham.

"Dan dia tidak datang. Aku mengerti."

"Bukan hanya itu," tambah Ino dengan keceriaan yang dibuat-buat. "Tidak ada pesan sama sekali." Bersamaan dengan kata-kata itu, Ino mengangkat ponselnya dan menunjukkannya pada Karin.

Karin mendengus jijik.

"Laki-laki bajingan," umpatnya perlahan sambil mengembalikan ponsel Ino. "Lupakan saja dia dan cari yang lain."

Ino mengangguk tanpa menghilangkan senyum di wajahnya.

"Aku serius, Ino. Kali ini, apa pun alasannya, kau harus menutup rapat-rapat telingamu." Karin terdiam sesaat sebelum melanjutkan, "Dia itu penipu. Dia tidak akan bisa membuatmu bahagia."

"Enam bulan ini memang tidak berarti apa-apa." Ino menghela napas. "Aku sama sekali tidak mengenalnya. Aku tidak bisa meraihnya."

Sang pemilik rambut merah yang senada dengan kedua bola matanya hanya bisa menggeleng. "Sudah cukup, Ino," katanya lagi. "Kau berhak mendapatkan yang lebih baik dari dia."

Ino bungkam sementara tangannya mengetikkan sesuatu di ponsel. Beberapa saat, baik Ino maupun Karin hanya terdiam. Setelah bunyi ketikan ponsel Ino berhenti, barulah sang Yamanaka mengangkat kepala. Dengan gerakan yang luwes, ia kemudian menyelipkan sebagian rambut pirangnya ke belakang telinga.

"Aku harus kembali ke kantor, Karin."

.

.

.

_**Subject: RE: Apa lagi alasanmu?**_

_**Aku sakit. Tidak bisa ke tempatmu. Kau sama sekali tidak pengertian, ya, malah menuduhku macam-macam? Sudahlah, terserah kau saja mau beranggapan seperti apa. Terus saja kaukembangkan imajinasimu. Aku sedang malas dan tidak ada waktu untuk berdebat denganmu.**_

.

.

.

Mengetik _email_ sepanjang ini dan mengirimkannya tidak akan memakan waktu lebih dari dua menit. Apalagi jika dia hanya mengetik, 'Maaf, mendadak aku merasa tidak enak badan. Untuk pertemuannya, kita tunda saja.'

Tidak, tidak. Tidak sampai dua menit. Dengan isengnya, Ino bahkan sudah mencoba. Bahkan untuk orang sakit sekalipun, menulis pesan tidak akan menyita waktunya terlalu banyak. Oh, tidak. Bukan itu yang seharusnya ia pikirkan.

Batal lagi—janji pertemuan mereka. Ini bukan untuk pertama kalinya, Ino sangat sadar. Namun, ia tetap tidak bisa menghilangkan rasa sakit di hatinya. Sesak di jantungnya.

"Brengsek," umpatnya pelan hingga tak seorang pun di ruangan itu yang mendengarnya. "Sai brengsek. Sakit apanya?"

Ya, sakit apanya? Bukankah itu hanya alasan? Kenapa tidak sekalian saja laki-laki itu bilang kalau mendadak ia malas bertemu Ino dan membahas permasalahan mereka?

Segera saja Ino menundukkan kepala. Pertama-tama, hanya setengah. Selanjutnya, tidak ada lagi yang bisa melihat wajahnya. Hanya pundaknya yang bergerak naik turun di atas meja serta suara isakan yang berusaha ia redam sedemikian rupa.

Ia masih di tempat kerja; niat hati tidak menarik perhatian seorang pun. Ini hal personal yang seharusnya tidak terbawa dalam dunia kerja. Namun, Ino tahu bahwa usahanya akan sia-sia. Justru karena rasa simpatilah, mungkin rekan-rekan kerjanya memilih untuk tidak mendengar dan tidak melihat.

Sementara ia dalam kondisi demikian, pikirannya tak lagi bisa terfokus pada pekerjaan. Yang terjadi adalah ia seakan berperan sebagai Dewi Waktu dan mencoba merampungkan tiap-tiap ingatan dari masa lalu.

Bagaimana ia pertama kali bertemu Sai. Bagaimana pertama kali pemuda itu memberikan kebahagiaan padanya. Bagaimana kemudian pemuda itu menumbuhkan harapan dalam dirinya ….

Lalu menghancurkannya sedemikian rupa, sedemikian mudahnya.

Tiap waktu bergulir, Ino seolah dihadapkan pada seseorang yang berbeda; pada seseorang yang seolah tidak pernah berjanji apa-apa. Tidak ada lagi kebersamaan mereka, tidak ada lagi kata-kata hangat yang menenangkan. Tipuan sebagai alasan, dan alasan sebagai sarana untuk membenarkan tiap-tiap tipuan. Rahasia yang di awal terasa tidak pernah ada, di belakangnya justru semakin membengkak.

Memangnya ini bentuk hubungan yang sehat? Mengalami degradasi dalam komunikasi dan kemudian menyusutnya … kepercayaan?

Apa arti hubungannya selama enam bulan belakangan ini?

Dadanya berdenyut ngilu, kepalanya terasa makin pening.

.

.

.

_**Subject: RE: RE: Apa lagi alasanmu?**_

_**Kau brengsek!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Subject: RE: RE: RE: Apa lagi alasanmu?**_

… _**Sesukamulah. Kalau kau senang mengumpatku, lakukan saja terus. Aku tidak peduli. Konyol.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Saat ini, Ino merasa jatuh sejatuh-jatuhnya. Ia terluka sedemikian perihnya. Entah sudah berapa kali ia merasakan kepedihan semacam ini. Nyatanya, ia terus dan terus mencoba. Membiarkan dirinya—dan juga perasaannya—menjadi korban. Menghadapi pola yang sama setiap hari, sedetik tersenyum dan seharian menangis. Menyakitkan—melumpuhkan.

Tidak. Tidak. Tidak.

Ino tidak mau seperti ini.

Ia tidak bisa membayangkan kehidupan di masa depan yang seperti ini.

.

.

.

"_**Aku tidak peduli."**_

_._

_._

_._

Lihat, bukankah Sai sudah tidak peduli? Untuk apa ia mempertahankan? Untuk apa ia bertahan? Tidak ada alasan.

Dirinya tidak pantas mendapat perlakuan seperti ini. Ia tidak boleh menyakiti dirinya sendiri lebih daripada ini. Cukup sudah pelajaran yang ia dapatkan. Harapan apa pun yang kali ini tercipta, harus ia patahkan.

Memang yang tersulit adalah memutuskan untuk melangkah dan mengambil arah. Ino sudah tahu rambu-rambunya. Ia tidak bisa terus diam jika tidak ingin menyebabkan luka yang lain. Ia sudah tahu, ia sudah melihat dengan jelas tanda-tandanya.

Kisah mereka harus terhenti sampai di sini. Tidak ada lagi mimpi seorang Shimura Ino. Ia adalah Yamanaka Ino yang tegar. Dan ia sudah cukup belajar.

Sekarang, dalam tiap-tiap tetes air mata ini, ia akan melepaskan kesal, benci, serta cinta dan rindu yang kerap ia rasakan. Tapi, hai, perempuan, setiap rasamu yang telah kaujaga terlalu berharga untuk kauberikan pada orang yang sudah tak sepatutnya lagi menerima. Jangan lagi kaubukakan pintu pada penipu yang menjadikan tangisanmu sebagai penghiburannya. Jangan lagi kausambut permohonan maaf jika itu berujung pada kembali tumpulnya logikamu.

Cermin menjadi saksi bahwa tawa adalah gambaran ideal dari sebuah cinta. Dan kala tawa itu menghilang berulang dan berulang dan berulang, sadarlah bahwa kini lampu kuning yang benderang. Jika memang jalan kalian kini tak lagi bisa sama, apa lagi pilihan yang terbaik selain menggenggam setir masing-masing dan berpisah di persimpangan?

Ino merogoh tas kecilnya—masih dengan mata yang sembap dan napas yang tidak begitu teratur—dan mengambil catatan kecilnya. Di halaman terakhir, ia baru saja menuliskan kata, 'Tidak ada pesan.'

Dengan tangan bergetar, Ino meraih bolpoin yang bergelimpangan begitu saja di mejanya. Tangannya yang lain berusaha menghapus air mata yang masih berusaha keluar. Menyesakkan. Ia ingin pulang. Sungguh. Oh, sungguh, cepatlah selesai, semua ini.

Lalu … satu tulisan besar kini menghiasi catatan kecilnya. Sudahlah. Selesai.

Sekarang ia akan minta izin pada atasannya untuk pulang dan menata kembali pikirannya yang tengah kacau. Ia tidak ingin lagi menoleh ke belakang. Ia akan menghapus segalanya. Meski ia tahu tak mudah, tapi jika ia tidak mengambil sikap, tidak akan ada yang berubah. Nol, bulat, berputar, terus di sana.

Sudah cukup Ino menyakiti dirinya sendiri. Dalam satu pola yang sama: membiarkan dirinya terlena dan disakiti oleh Sai berkali-kali. Ino harus menghancurkan pola ini. Dan hanya dia yang bisa. Bukan Sai, bukan pula teman-teman ataupun keluarganya. Ino; Ino-lah yang harus melakukannya.

Sebagai langkah awal, ditinggalkannya catatan kecil berisi cerita miliknya—kelak cerita ini akan menjadi bahan canda di antara ia dan teman-teman yang sempat menjadi saksinya. Halaman yang terakhir ia tulis dibiarkannya terbuka sedemikian rupa. Memperlihatkan satu tekad bahwa ia sudah tidak sanggup lagi melanjutkan:

_**OWARI.**_

*****THE END*****

* * *

Sebuah fict pemanasan dengan bumbu kegalauan~ _hmmm_!

Jadi ini ceritanya hanya mengetik apa yang terlintas dalam otak. Kayak biasa, _ending_-nya gantung-gantung gitu deh dengan plot yang agak-agak nggak jelas. Hahaha! _Anyway, enjoy_!

PS: buat yang nunggu Back to Beginning sama Klinische Charme, mudah-mudahan dalam waktu dekat aku bisa _update_.

PSS: buat Day-chan kalau baca, fanfict hadiah untukmu masih dalam proses pengerjaan, ya~ *nunduk-nunduk malu*

_Ne, ne, _sila beritahukan pendapat, pesan, kesan, kritik _minna-san_ tentang _fanfict_ ini via _review_~

_I'll be waiting._

_Regards,_

Sukie 'Suu' Foxie.

_**Thanks for reading**_


End file.
